


Strange stalker

by agagagaga



Series: Just chuu being chuu [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, chuuves - Freeform, i dont really know what to tag, maybe it's not gonna be so one-sided anymore, yves is being stalked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agagagaga/pseuds/agagagaga
Summary: Yves' side of the story of beautiful stranger!Basically her getting stalked by chuu





	Strange stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall, as i promised yves' side of the story, you dont really have to read the first one to understand this. I hope you enjoy and i'm still very nervous

Sooyoung was definetely being followed. The thought of getting stalked always freaked her out but she never thought it would actually happen, after all why would anyone be interested in her boring life? Maybe someone wanted her dead, or maybe they were going to give someone all her information and blackmail her into committing a crime ....Yeah no, that seemed too far fetched and a little absurd.

 

Sooyoung was scared, however she never showed it, especially when she would notice her stalker. It would make her feel weak and unable to protect herself. Her ego couldn't take that hit.

 

As time went by she started to get used to being followed and soon enough this whole charade became part of her daily routine.

 

Sooyoung felt calmer and nowhere near as frightened as before. Now the stalker (whose name she had learned eventually), seemed pretty harmless. The only thing she would do was snap a picture or two of her. The girl didn't mind as much anymore, although she didn't know if it was because of how harmless her stalker was or because it made her feel important. 

 

This whole thing in a way was a win-win situation- this Kim Jiwoo girl got her pictures and Sooyoung got a huge ego boost.  
If it wasn't for her friends's good nature she would have been a loner by now, after all she was indeed very pretty. Even beautiful would be an understatement when it came to describing her, however with that came a huge ego and narcissism.

Sooyoung is a very composed girl, she's calm in the most dire situations and ready to guide everyone else. But this time something kept nagging her. It was a weird feeling in the back of her head. Sooyoung hadn't paid attention to it but it was getting stronger and stronger, making it unbearable. She was getting frustrated. Her privacy was violated and she couldn't go anywhere without this girl following her like a lost puppy. She wanted it to stop. 

 

Sooyoung tried changing her routine, going wherever Jiwoo wouldn't find her- she tried ignoring her more, blocking out her entire existence, yet she still came back.

 

Sometimes she just wanted to scream at her, tell her to just go away and leave her alone. However she felt bad even thinking about that. Sooyoung was cold but she wouldn't outright scream at someone she has never met. It almost felt like breaking someone's heart. Her stalker, Jiwoo, who had such a big crush on her, seemed like a frail girl, ready to break at any moment. It just felt wrong to do that to her. 

 

One ordinary day, when Sooyoung was at her limit, Jiwoo didn't show up. It was unusual, but it felt refreshing. The raven haired girl however, thought she would just normally show up the next day. So imagine Sooyung's surprise when Jiwoo didn't.

 

Suddenly her world had become calm and peaceful again. Her privacy was back, meaning she didn't have to look around before sharing a secret. Sooyoung couldn't help but sigh in relief. She was, however, interested in knowing the reason why she stopped getting followed. Maybe her admirer just lost interest, or maybe they caught the hint and decided to be a decent human being for once. It didn't matter anymore, after all everything was just perfect again. Except it wasn't. 

 

Life had gotten...dull, boring. The thrill of risking to have someone listening to your secrets wasn't there anymore- she couldn't play around and try to be sneaky while the brunette chased her around.  
One could call her crazy for thinking like that, but she wouldn't mind. No one could tell Sooyoung how to feel or think, if she thought it was right, then it was.  
Nevertheless things had reverted back to what they were, with the difference of Sooyoung feeling lonely, because her stalker wouldn't stalk her anymore. It was stupid, very stupid. 

 

\------------------

 

A few weeks later Sooyoung actually saw her former stalker. It seemed like she was in the presence of some friends. Now that she could get a better look at her, she had to admit, Kim Jiwoo was very cute. The former was a little disappointed when she went unnoticed but the feeling was soon replaced with worry. Jiwoo felt different. Sooyoung couldn't place it but she knew something had changed. It was weird how she bothered trying to figure out what was wrong with the very person that made her life miserable for a while- and the person who actually made her feel worry. She was going crazy, but the thought of that girl frowning made her go mad. Her situation wasn't something you saw everyday. Sooyoung debated on whether it was something like stockholm syndrome but soon enough got bored and just let things happen.

 

\--------------------------

 

More time passed and holiday season was there. People were flooding the shops, cafes and even the streets! There wasn't one empty spot where one could just get away from the suffocation and breathe for once. It was annoying, however Christmas also had good things coming with it and Sooyoung knew that very well. 

 

She was sitting at a cafe, drinking hot chocolate, looking at the scenery outside and how the world seemed to move so fast. It was fascinating to say the least. Because of this, the graceful swan didn't notice the small and awkward- yet adorable penguin come close and snap a picture. She only managed to notice from the flash of the camera. 

 

Sooyoung directed her eyes to the direction of the vanishing light, when she saw her. It was adorable how she fiddled with her camera trying to turn the flash off so as to go unnoticed, and the other couldn't help but smile. Sooyoung didn't want the girl to know she had noticed so she looked away just as she raised her head. 

 

If she were to be honest with her, she didn't know why she was allowing that. It just felt a little nostalgic. 

 

It was funny how Sooyoung tried to pose while being subtle about it. Since she knew she was getting photographed, she might as well try and be fabulous. This time she smiled wider, feeling that whatever was missing back then, was back in its rightful place. Coincidentally while doing so, she looked straight at the camera.  
That was sure to get her admirer back. And this time, she might as well have some fun- who knew, maybe it could amount to something in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank my friend for helping me with editing this cause i had made some typos and mistakes that i really thought like why? Just why? I laughed a lot at myself.  
> Also i really want to write some hyewon because i think they are adorable and they deserve more fics, if you have any fluffy suggestions pls comment them, i would really appreciate it.  
> Anyways Feedback would be very appreciated!


End file.
